Good Cop Bad Cop
by lyslys31
Summary: Just a cute little one shot about Callie and Arizona. My take on the 9x13 tights debacle.


**A/N: So here is another one shot. I'm still trying to get the hang of this, so let me know what you think. I am also taking suggestions for a long chapter story I want to start. Anything you wanna read about?**

It was a normal Tuesday morning in the 502 apartment. Arizona was in the kitchen wiping down Sophia's highchair that had fallen victim to yet another one of the two-year old's unavoidable messes. Only her daughter could take something as simple as a bowl of Cheerios and make it look like a tornado had swept through their kitchen. If she weren't the one sweeping up pulverized cereal at 7 in the morning, she would be rather impressed.

Once the kitchen was clean, Arizona grabbed her coffee and made her way to the bedroom to get ready for work. Just as she was about to pass her daughter's room, a naked, screaming Sophia burst through the doorway, throwing Arizona off balance and sending her coffee mug to the ground. Seconds later Callie comes rushing out of their daughter's room, a pair of tiny pink tights in hand.

"Sophia Torres! Get over here!" pleads a frustrated Callie. She sighs and turns and turns to see her wife standing in a puddle of coffee.

"Cal, what are you doing? Why aren't you two ready? We are gonna be late for work"

"I'm trying, but your daughter refuses to put her tights on. Come on Soph, it's time to get dressed"

"Noooo", screams the still naked toddler, now hiding from her moms behind the couch.

Arizona can't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of their morning, but Callie doesn't seem to find it as amusing. "Ughh. ¡Tu hija es imposible! ¡Vamos a llegar con retraso otra vez!" It's apparent that Callie is one step away from a crazy Spanish episode, so Arizona decides to step in before she ends up having two hysterical Latinas on her hands.

"Callie calm down, it's ok. I'll get her ready. You just clean up this coffee and go get dressed."

Thankfully Callie stops her ranting, hands Arizona the tights, and disappears into the bedroom. Arizona peaks over the couch at Sophia and smiles, "Let's go get you dressed big girl".

Ten minutes later Arizona returns to the living room with Sophia on her hip. "Callie, are you ready to go?" Callie looks up from the diaper bag she is packing and sees that although her daughter is finally clothed, she is still sans tights.

"Arizona, where are her tights?"

"I tried, but she doesn't want to wear them today. We will just have to try again tomorrow."

"If she's gonna wear a dress, she has to wear tights. She can't keep flashing her behind to the kids at daycare every day. Please just put them on her so we can go." Callie turns around to keep packing the bag.

"What do you want me to do? Chase her around the apartment and force them on her? I'll just try and talk her into it tomorrow."

"You can't reason with a 2 year old Arizona, sometimes you have to be the bad guy and make her do it"

"Look, that's not how I'm gonna do this, I said we will work on it tomorrow, let's just go"

Fed up with this conversation Callie throws the diaper bag to the ground and walks over to Arizona. "Fine! I'll do it myself! Give her to me." She grabs Sofia and storms off into her room.

Two minutes of screaming later, Callie returns with a fully clothed Sophia and the family heads out the door.

A long ten hour shift later Callie and Arizona are finally home relaxing on the couch, enjoying the peace and quiet. Arizona's head is resting on Callie's shoulder, her thumb tracing soft circles on her thigh. Callie looks down at Arizona as she runs her fingers through her wife's blonde curls, "I'm sorry for being such a crazy tights Nazi this morning"

Arizona chuckles softly, "It's okay babe. Next time I'll be the bad cop, I promise." Arizona's hand stills and her face falls. Sensing her wife's sudden mood change, Callie turns on the couch so she is facing Arizona. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just…. It's not like I really have a choice but to be the good cop. I can't be the one chasing Soph around the apartment and forcing her into her tights, because honestly, I wouldn't be able to catch her. I'm not even faster than a 2 year old right now." Arizona drops her gaze, her hand nervously pulling at the fabric on the couch.

Callie runs her hand across Arizona's cheek and under her chin, lifting her head so she can look straight into those beautiful blue eyes. "Hey now, don't think like that. You were great today. Going all bad cop and getting that girl to walk... it was really hot."

Arizona smiles and moves closer to Callie. "Hot huh?"

Callie leans in and kisses her wife's cheek. "Very. And I for one, don't mind your slowness one bit…." She says as she starts trailing soft kisses up Arizona's neck and across her jaw, stopping once she's close enough to whisper in her wife's ear. "It makes it much easier for me to catch you and take you up against the wall whenever I want." Callie's low, husky voice sends a wave of heat straight to Arizona's core as Callie continues trailing kisses down her neck.

"Mmm, I don't think I'd ever run from that" she says as she pulls Callie in for a fiery kiss, leaning back so that her wife is on top of her. Arizona slips her tongue into Callie's mouth, moaning at the sweet taste she can never get enough of. Finally needing air, Callie breaks the kiss to gently bite and suck Arizona's ear. Arizona arches her back desperately seeking some kind of friction. Callie's mouth and hands are everywhere. Every touch sets her skin on fire. She needs Callie, and she needs her now. And she knows exactly what to do to push her wife over the edge.

Arizona leans in for another kiss, gently taking Callie's lip between her teeth before letting go to whisper in her ear, "How about we take this to the bedroom and I show you how much of a bad cop I can really be?"

In half a second Callie is off of Arizona and had already pulled her halfway to the bedroom. They were in for a long night… and she was gonna enjoy every minute of it.

**A/N: What do you think? Should I start a long fic? or do I just need to stick to reading stories?**


End file.
